


the space between

by orphan_account



Category: K-pop, VIXX
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Size Difference, a teeny tiny bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 18:19:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13816791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: the five times jaehwan and sanghyuk fit together perfectly.





	the space between

**Author's Note:**

> for celeste <3

**1.**

“This is it!” Sanghyuk crowed, ending the recording on his phone.

Jaehwan huffed. “Finally!” He said, hopping in place due to either the cold or out of triumph or both, honestly. They’d been walking home from the movies after watching the latest release together, just the two of them. The Seoul winter was relentless, their boots crunching in the snow. The noise, combined with the mindset one could only have at three in the morning, had sparked one of Sanghyuk’s many ideas.

“Even when we’re not promoting, we’re providing the world with quality ASMR content.” Jaehwan said happily as Sanghyuk tucked his phone away into his pocket. “Brilliant idea, Hyukkie.”

“The first attempt was bad, though.” Sanghyuk chortled, resuming his former pace as the two continued on their way home. The wind was bitingly cold on Sanghyuk’s face, the one area that he couldn’t have possibly covered up no matter how many layers of clothing he had piled on.

“I’ll post it anyway!” Jaehwan’s voice was still melodically clear, rising above the distant howling wind with ease. The dim light from the streetlights casted upon his profile, and Sanghyuk took a moment to admire just how breathtaking Jaehwan was, this close. Even if they lived together for another ten years, Sanghyuk didn’t think he’d ever tire of looking at Jaehwan.

When Jaehwan shivered, a full-body quake that sent his teeth chattering, Sanghyuk frowned. Jaehwan never dressed adequately enough for the cold. “Hyung, you’re going to get sick again.”

“We’re not that far from home,” Jaehwan said, a tremor in his voice. Sanghyuk rolled his eyes, hands moving to his own coat zipper.

“I’m wearing enough layers, anyway, just take my jacket.” Sanghyuk offered, pulling the zipper down. Before he could shrug off the jacket, though, Jaehwan suddenly stopped in his tracks, turning slowly to give Sanghyuk an impish grin.

That was never a good sign. Sanghyuk gave Jaehwan a wary look, poised to run if need be. “Hyung? What’s wrong?”

Jaehwan only waggled his eyebrows before suddenly lunging at Sanghyuk. Sanghyuk stumbled back, startled that Jaehwan was really going to try and playfight him in the middle of the damn street —

Jaehwan slid his arms around Sanghyuk’s waist, pressing their fronts flush together as Jaehwan tilted his head up, grinning at the younger.

Sanghyuk snorted, arms frozen in a precarious position by his sides. Of course. “Hyung. We kinda need to go home.”

“Then let’s go! I’m not stopping you.” Jaehwan showed no signs of budging, snuggling closer to Sanghyuk’s solid warmth. “Onward, giant maknae.”

Sanghyuk scoffed. “You’re just small, hyung.” He laughed, narrowly dodging Jaehwan’s attempt to headbutt him into oblivion.

“You said we need to go home, didn’t you? Then let’s go!” jaehwan insisted, pinching Sanghyuk’s waist.

Sanghyuk yelped, giving Jaehwan a mischievous look. “If you say so, hyung.” Sanghyuk grabbed the open flaps of his jacket before wrapping them securely around Jaehwan, effectively sealing them both within the jacket’s puffy warmth. Jaehwan made a delighted noise.

“Nice and cozy.” He said, giving Sanghyuk a roguish wink. Sanghyuk squinted at Jaehwan, unamused, before taking a step forward a bit too quickly. Jaehwan shrieked, nearly pitching backwards had it not been for Sanghyuk’s arms around him.

“Keep up, Jaehwan-hyung.” Sanghyuk giggled, attempting to walk forward as Jaehwan attempted to keep pace with him. They giggled breathlessly, breaths coming out in cold puffs as they stumbled and tripped and meandered the rest of the way home, body to body.

And neither of them fell once.

 

**2.**

Sanghyuk stepped out of the shower only to find one half of his pajamas missing.

Sanghyuk sighed, reaching for his lonely pair of sweatpants. They were in Japan for a charity event, and they’d arrived the night before in order to accommodate their schedules. And, like usual, Jaehwan had clung onto Sanghyuk’s arm and effectively ended any remaining discussion over roommate arrangements.

So of course, Sanghyuk had become subject to Jaehwan’s thieving tendencies once again.

Sanghyuk pulled on his sweatpants and shook out the excess water droplets from his hair, spraying the bathroom walls. Sanghyuk hadn’t even _heard_ Jaehwan come in over the power of the high-pressure showerhead, sneaky asshole.

And sure enough, Sanghyuk stepped out of the bathroom to see Jaehwan on his bed, clad in nothing but shorts and a sweater. _Sanghyuk’s_ sweater. The red sweater he so cherished for sleeping.

Jaehwan was perched on the edge of his bed, legs crossed, grinning widely at Sanghyuk. He waved at Sanghyuk, the too-long sleeve flapping around with his hand hidden inside. “Hi.” He said innocently.

“Hyung.” Sanghyuk said slowly, lingering near the bathroom door.

“Yes?” Jaehwan responded, still grinning his huge lopsided smile. Sanghyuk had bought an overlarge sweater on purpose, and on Jaehwan, it was absolutely ridiculous. Jaehwan was practically swimming in the thing, sleeves drooping down over his hands and the hem nearly going to his knees.

Not to mention that Jaehwan still had a tiny bit of eyeliner smudged around his lashline and the pink tinted lip balm still had yet to fade completely from his lips. Jaehwan’s hair was also fluffed gorgeously, after showering and combing out all the product from the day. And Jaehwan, looking like _that_ , was giving Sanghyuk a searing once-over that made Sanghyuk want to cover himself up. Jaehwan had seen him shirtless plenty of times before, but.

But. Jaehwan.

Sanghyuk just knew his face was red. The room suddenly felt far too warm and Jaehwan looked...looked...

“You know what?” Sanghyuk, voice faint. “Never mind.”

Jaehwan’s answering grin was blinding.

 

**3.**

After their latest comeback, promotions were once again in full swing, thrusting them once more into the limelight of the newest and the best. After nearly a whole year of comfortable stagnancy, Sanghyuk was hit full force with the relentless flow of the industry. New concept, new makeup, new people to meet and new songs to sing and perform.

And with the renewed chaos, Sanghyuk remembered just how much of their time would be spent in music show waiting rooms.

Five years of practice had granted Wonshik an impeccable ability to sleep almost anywhere, whether it be cramped up in the back of the car or curled up on the cheap waiting room couch. The latter had won out, and Wonshik was slumbering alongside Hongbin, who’d also fallen victim to the beckoning of a nap. They had a good two hours to go until they were even called up for standby, which entailed another fifteen minutes of lingering about backstage. Sleep was always welcome when it was available.

Hakyeon and Taekwoon were getting their hair and makeup done, though even Taekwoon’s eyes were drooping as the stylist ran a comb through his fringe. Only Sanghyuk and Jaehwan were fully prepped and primed for their upcoming performance, not to mention fully awake.

Sanghyuk stood with Jaehwan in front of the TV, monitoring the live performances as they waited. They scanned the faces of the latest rookie group, eyes full of hope and dance full of unbridled energy that only a fresh new idol could contain.

“I think they have a lot of potential,” Jaehwan remarked dryly.

“You say that with every rookie.” Sanghyuk pointed out. Jaehwan just shrugged, acknowledging his point. Sanghyuk didn’t blame Jaehwan. It was hard to stay excited and hopeful about the newest group when so many had passed by his eyes in a blur, had crashed and burned before their careers had ever really kicked off.

That had been one of Sanghyuk’s resounding fears when VIXX had first debuted. He’d had literally nightmares of waking up one day to a fractured bond, a discontinued contract, a burned out career. Those fears had long since faded, but they remained at the back of his mind, preserving his younger, ambitious, worried self.

But now? Sanghyuk was older. He’d seen a lot and experienced a lot and he’d done it all with his hyungs by his side.

For him, there was no greater way to live out his dream than this.

“What are you thinking about?” Jaehwan’s voice drifted to him, cutting through his daydream. Jaehwan had an uncanny ability to pull Sanghyuk back to reality, always sensing whenever their youngest got carried away in his thoughts.

Sanghyuk shook his head. “Nothing.” He murmured. “Just stuff.”

“Hm.” Jaehwan hummed, dropping the matter as he turned back to the TV, arms crossed. Sanghyuk tilted his head, studying the rookie group still performing with a sparked interest.

He didn’t even notice Jaehwan steadily moving back, silently and slowly, until his back was pressed against Sanghyuk’s chest.

Sanghyuk startled, eyes dropping down to the crown of Jaehwan’s head just below his chin. Jaehwan was leaning against him casually, but Sanghyuk could almost hear Jaehwan’s pleased grin in the soft chuckle he emitted.

“Can I help you?” Sanghyuk said. Jaehwan was very, very warm against him.

“Hmm.” Jaehwan simply hummed again, showing no sign of moving away. In fact, he tilted his head back carefully until his head was tucked right under Sanghyuk’s chin.

Oh. Alright.

Sanghyuk..couldn’t complain. Not at all. Not when he could feel Jaehwan’s warmth through their stage outfits. Not when the familiar unique tang of Jaehwan’s shampoo hit his senses, unhindered by the product in them. Not when they still had a long, long time to wait to perform, and Sanghyuk couldn’t think of any better way to spend that time.

Sanghyuk tucked his hands into his pockets as he fully nestled his chin on top of Jaehwan’s head, refocusing back onto the monitor. He remembered, back when they’d first debuted, he’d been young and much smaller. Jaehwan had babied him relentlessly, often mirroring their current position but with Jaehwan at the back, hugging Sanghyuk from behind securely.

This was different, but so familiar.

When he felt no one was looking, he lifted his head to drop a quick kiss to the top of Jaehwan’s head, for no reason in particular.

Sanghyuk could almost feel Jaehwan’s smile.

 

**4.**

Sanghyuk didn’t feel anything off with that night. They’d all eaten dinner together, went off to their respective rooms, and Sanghyuk and Jaehwan had peeked out their doors to find the other waiting.

They’d talked for only a good twenty minutes, one foot in the living room and one foot in their respective bedrooms, before Hakyeon had threatened to drag Jaehwan back to bed by the ear and he’d scurried away to heed the eldest’s calling.

Sanghyuk went back to an empty bedroom. Wonshik’s bed had been empty for days now, the rapper of their team having retreated to his studio for several nights. Sanghyuk was used to it, flopping down onto his bed with a relieved sigh.

And yet, he didn’t knock out immediately like he usually did. He hovered somewhere between a comfortable silence and an uncomfortable, glaringly obvious wakefulness. He scooped up his phone, resolving to just fuck around on media until sleep came for him. Nearly an hour passed, two, Sanghyuk too caught up in his video binging that he didn’t even notice the passage of time.

Finally, mercifully, his eyes started to droop, and he was just about to shut off his phone when —

_Thump._

Sanghyuk opened his eyes again, with some irritation. The unmistakable sound of footsteps, lightweight but audible, reached his ears from beyond his shut door.

Sanghyuk didn’t even have to think twice. Almost instinctively, he was kicking off his blankets and rising to his feet, opening his door with bleary eyes. He knew who he was going to find on the other side, anyway.

Sure enough, there was his hyung. _His_ hyung, curled up on the couch of the living room with his knees to his chest, legs hanging off the too-small sofa. As Sanghyuk looked down at him, he noticed Jaehwan’s nails nearly bitten down to the quick.

“Hyung,” He rumbled, voice scratchy from their day’s strenuous activities.

Jaehwan only flicked his eyes upwards to look at the intruder. His eyes, usually so clear and sparkling, were dull with fatigue. They were ringed with red, and Sanghyuk knew he’d been crying.

The sight hurt Sanghyuk in a way that he’d never be able to describe.

“Good morning, Hyukkie.” Jaehwan greeted, voice deadpan. That, at least, cracked a smile from the both of them.

(Sanghyuk didn’t miss how worn out Jaehwan sounded, voice heavy with a tiredness that permeated the bones).

Sanghyuk rubbed at his eye with one hand while reaching for Jaehwan with the other. “Come on,” He said softly.

Obediently, Jaehwan sat up, delicately reaching up for Sanghyuk. He complied, circling his fingers around Jaehwan’s wrist loosely before guiding him slowly, gently, off of the couch. Jaehwan allowed himself to be led through the open door of Sanghyuk’s bedroom, silently shutting the door behind him.

Jaehwan watched with half-lidded eyes as Sanghyuk released his wrist and fell back onto his bed. He stood there, waiting, fingers at his mouth. Sanghyuk fixed the blankets around him, before flipping open one side and opening his arms out to Jaehwan.

Jaehwan fell into them, almost too willingly.

Sanghyuk buried his face in Jaehwan’s hair as he pulled his hyung down besides him, arms wrapped tightly around his torso. Jaehwan had such a familiar, unique scent that was so totally and completely _Jaehwan_ that Sanghyuk felt addicted, like he was getting drunk off of him. He inhaled deeply, sighing when Jaehwan’s weight dipped into the mattress and filled up the rest of the empty bed.

The reason behind his unusual sleeplessness seemed to click into place when Jaehwan nuzzled his face against Sanghyuk’s neck, sneaking in a slow kiss to the front of his throat. Sanghyuk shivered against him, arms tightening as Jaehwan tangled their legs together under the sheets. Almost every inch of their bodies was in contact, with not even a breath of coldness between them.

“Mm.” Jaehwan hummed drowsily, the vibrations of his low and husky voice making red rush to Sanghyuk’s cheek. Thank God it was dark. “You smell nice.”

“It’s your body wash, hyung.” Sanghyuk replied, releasing an arm from around Jaehwan’s chest. He reached up to card his fingers through Jaehwan’s hair, scratching slightly at his scalp. As expected, Jaehwan positively _purred,_ his breaths coming quick against Sanghyuk’s heated skin. Sanghyuk smiled. On these sorts of nights, which were rare but inevitable, he’d been able to figure out Jaehwan’s good weaknesses, what made him soften and cave and relax.

“‘S different.” Jaehwan murmured. “It’s different when it’s you. Smells better.”

“Or maybe it’s because you like me the most.” Sanghyuk teased lightly, fingers now splayed at the nape of his neck.

Sleepy Jaehwan was always a complacent, pleasant Jaehwan. “Probably,” He acknowledged with a yawn. “Also ‘cause you’re better at cuddling than Hakyeon hyung.”

Sanghyuk grinned. He wished he’d recorded that for video proof. “Please repeat that tomorrow when we’re all awake.”

“You wish.” Jaehwan huffed. Sanghyuk chuckled.

They fell into a comfortable silence, the night wrapping them in their own little cocoon as Sanghyuk continued to run his fingers through Jaehwan’s tousled hair again and again.

“Do the thing,” Jaehwan mumbled.

“Hm? What thing?”

Jaehwan whined, wriggling out of Sanghyuk’s grasp just enough to give Sanghyuk an imploring look. Sanghyuk could see those eyes even in the most pitch black nights. “Please?” Jaehwan’s bottom lip was out in full force, trembling slightly. Jaehwan reached out to tap on Sanghyuk’s nose playfully. Damn him. Jaehwan knew Sanghyuk’s weaknesses just as well.

Sanghyuk couldn’t help himself, reaching out to press down on Jaehwan’s jutting bottom lip with his index finger. “Cute,” He said before he could stop himself. And before Jaehwan could get even _more_ pouty with him, he shifted forward so he could plant a chaste, featherlight kiss onto Jaehwan’s forehead.

Jaehwan broke out into almost uncontrollable giggles as Sanghyuk began an onslaught of kisses on his browbone, cheekbone, nose, chin, jaw, trying to resist his own grin and partially failing. Jaehwan bucked up as Sanghyuk rolled over, pinning Jaehwan under his weight as the elder squirmed and squealed.

“Sang _hyuk —”_ Jaehwan gasped, hitting Sanghyuk’s chest with a closed fist. Sanghyuk gave Jaehwan’s cheek a final wet, smacking kiss, drawing out another clear laugh from Jaehwan that had his chest caving in all the right ways.

“You asked me to do it!” Sanghyuk protested. However, he rolled back onto his side of the bed, the two of them out of breath.

“I _know.”_ Jaehwan sighed, immediately snuggling back into Sanghyuk’s arms. Sanghyuk drew him in, imitating their earlier position. “Thank you.” Jaehwan added after a while, face hidden in Sanghyuk’s neck.

Sanghyuk nuzzled his cheek against Jaehwan’s temple. “Good night, hyung.”

“Night.” Jaehwan’s voice was muffled as he finally settled against Sanghyuk’s side with a sigh, the two of them curling around each other perfectly. Jaehwan’s breath was warm on his neck, quick breaths evening out into slow, deep sighs as he finally dozed off into a comfortable slumber.

Sanghyuk took a moment, letting himself breathe in Jaehwan’s scent again. Those few bad nights, the nights where Jaehwan felt jaded and tired and just _done_ with everything — they always ended like this. With Jaehwan smiling once more and Jaehwan by Sanghyuk’s side. Safe and warm.

Sanghyuk’s heart jumped at the thought of being able to be like this, being able to provide this comfort to his hyung who always gave so much. Perhaps he lost a few precious hours of sleep. Whatever. Worth it.

“Stop crying alone, hyung.” Sanghyuk whispered to the darkness of the room, eyes falling closed of their own accord. “Just come here instead.”

When Sanghyuk woke the next morning from a dreamless and complete sleep, it was to a beaming Jaehwan who was blinking up at him with eyes made of sunlight.

“Good morning, Hyukkie.” He greeted.

Sanghyuk smiled sleepily, gathering Jaehwan back into his arms to press his lips against the ticklish spot next to Jaehwan’s ear.

Jaehwan’s resounding laughter was as clear and beautiful as the chime of morning bells.

 

**5.**

Being away for a long time was always hard.

The group KakaoTalk was always active, the rest of the hyungs constantly fretting over Sanghyuk’s health. But typing wasn’t the same. Nothing would ever compare to seeing five familiar faces welcoming him back home.

The movie filming had taken longer than usual to complete in their part of Great Britain, an area that he’d only been to once, years ago for a music video. But a movie was a whole new deal, especially one of _this_ caliber. Sanghyuk had bled and sweat and poured his heart into everything he had for this role, an opportunity that had seemed more like a miracle than anything else.

Spending nearly a month away from what was familiar to him had been jolting at first, until he’d eased into the mayhem of filming life.

But he had a family to return to. So when the director had finally wrapped up filming in their location, Sanghyuk was more than ready to go back to Korea.

To go back home.

 

 

“Can I help y—” Wonshik’s eyes widened comically as he took in the man at the front door, hauling two suitcases at once. “Holy _shit,_ you’re back!”

Sanghyuk grinned, kicking his suitcases through the open doorway. “Surprise?”

“You said you were coming back today, but you didn’t say _when,_ you little shit.” Wonshik was grinning as he pulled their youngest into a bone-crushing hug. “We’ve missed you.”

“I know.” Sanghyuk said, patting his back as three more figures filed into the room.

“ _Sanghyuk!”_ Hakyeon positively roared, charging towards him at a frightful speed. Wonshik barely had enough time to dislatch himself from Sanghyuk’s arms and step out of the line of impact before Hakyeon was bulldozing into Sanghyuk.

Sanghyuk grunted as their oldest hyung squeezed Sanghyuk in a hug surprisingly strong for his size. “Oh my God, you _suck_ at replying to messages.” Hakyeon wheezed into the front of Sanghyuk’s shirt.

“He’s a movie star now, what’d you expect.” Hongbin was lingering off to the side with Taekwoon, who was smiling widely. Hongbin saluted Sanghyuk with a smirk. “Welcome back, Hyogi.”

“Good to be back, Kong.” Sanghyuk replied with equal snide and affection as Hakyeon finally loosened his grip, still clinging onto his waist. He scanned the room, curiosity piqued. “Where’s —”

As if summoned by the thought alone, a tousled-haired man in a familiar red sweatshirt burst out of the bedroom, door banging against the wall.

“Hoo boy.” Taekwoon whistled. Hakyeon wisely released Sanghyuk and gave the two of them a wide berth as Sanghyuk’s eyes fell upon the latecomer.

Jaehwan’s eyes were wild, almost disbelieving as he took Sanghyuk in, regarding him silently. Sanghyuk vaguely noticed that the rest of the hyungs had mysteriously vanished, probably ushered by Hakyeon into one of the rooms.

Jaehwan lifted a hand, covered by the too-long sleeves, giving Sanghyuk a little wave. “Hi.” He said, voice uncharacteristically small. Those damned sleeves flapped around, hanging low.

Sanghyuk lifted a single hand, lowering one finger at a time. “Long time no see.” He responded, smile blooming onto his face.

They both stared at each other, unsaid words hanging heavy between them.

Sanghyuk didn’t know who moved first. He didn’t think it even mattered, not when suddenly he was walking forward and Jaehwan was too and then Jaehwan was _running,_ scaling the remaining distance between them before jumping into Sanghyuk’s waiting arms.

Sanghyuk caught him — he always did — and Jaehwan’s laughter rung in his ears as he held Jaehwan tightly, flush against him, reveling in the feel and scent of Jaehwan and everything about him.

_These are the things that always remain familiar. These are the things that never change._

Sanghyuk walked forward until Jaehwan’s back was hitting the wall, and he didn’t give his hyung a moment to breathe before he was chasing Jaehwan’s lips with his own.

Jaehwan sighed against his mouth, thighs clenching around Sanghyuk’s waist. Sanghyuk tightened his grip on the bottom of his thighs, pressing against Jaehwan and pushing him completely against the wall. Jaehwan freed his hands to cup Sanghyuk’s face, thumb rubbing against the sharp angles of his jaw as he tilted his head to deepen the kiss.

Jaehwan was always so, so warm.

Sanghyuk couldn’t resist nipping at Jaehwan’s protruding bottom lip as he finally drew back, resting his forehead against Jaehwan’s. He beamed at him, noses bumping in their close proximity.

“Welcome home,” Jaehwan said brightly, brushing his thumb against Sanghyuk’s cheek.

Sanghyuk leaned into the touch, unable to look away from those eyes, the ones that absolutely _glowed_ and shone _._ “It’s good to be back.” He said, leaning in once more amidst a fit of giggles.

_Back home, with us. All of us._

_And being here again with you._

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to maru @gowonseden and tracy for beta'ing this <3


End file.
